Little Red
by JesterTheWolf
Summary: Grell is Little Red, William is the Hunter and The Undertaker is the Wolf Rated T just to be safe Just a Red Riding Hood Story with a twist.


**I own nothing but the story, do enjoy my dears, he he he**

Once Upon A Time on the edge of the deep woods, there lived a young man who always wore a hood of scarlet, because of this he was always called Red Riding Hood. One day his mother, who was in her "prime" of her life decided to move farther into the woods to get at the potent ingredients growing on all the bushes, but did not want to subject her son to the grave dangers that lurked in the shadows, so she left Red Riding Hood with her brother. But the Hood's uncle was a stern old man and locked Little Red in a corset made or pure iron saying he would be allowed to see his mother until he was big and strong enough to pry the corset off of his body, he hated it with every fiber of his being smashing it with his bare fists every night in hopes it would just simply fall off of him. One day many weeks later the corset finally broke freeing him from his cage, and so his uncle let him go. But gave him strict instructions that he should take the way of the Needle in the fork in the road and stay clear from the way of the Nail. He agreed at once and set off on his journey.

A hunter of the woods knew the dangers and watched from the shadows as Little Red walk deeper into the woods and decided to follow him, unseen only to make sure no harm came of the boy. At the fork in the road where they ways on the Needle and the Nail began a wolf appeared before Little Red Riding Hood. He was sly and asked the boy where he might be going on such a pretty day, Hood was nervous but polite and answered that he was on his way to his mother who's house was by the lake. The wolf told her that he knew both ways well and suggested that he might get there faster should he take the path of the Nail. Red Riding Hood was doubtful of the wolf but took the advice anyway, for who would know the woods better then a wolf. But as he went down the path the wolf grinned and made haste down the quicker way, the way of the Needle to get to the lake where the house was of Little Red's dear old mother.

But it happened that the hunter was near by in the bushes and heard everything he of course saw through the wolfs plan and decided to follow the wolf, but wolves are harder to fool then little boys were when it comes to being followed unseen and this wolf would have no one mettle with his plans for a quick meal, so he turned and confronted the hunter and a fierce battle began between the two, both were strong and equally fierce but in the end the wolf was just faster, he managed to break into the woods and escape the hunter who was now off the path and lost deep in the woods. The wolf made it to the home by the lake and killed Little Reds mother in cold blood, just as Little Red made his way out of the way of the Nail, thinking fast the wolf cleaned up as fast as he could and dressed himself in one of the mothers nightgowns he finished his disguise just as Hood knocked on the door with a soft thump thump, with a clever and sweet voice he told him to come in.

Red Riding Hood was hungry from his long walk in the woods, so he asked his mother for something to eat the wolf told him there was food and drink on the kitchen table, and so he went to eat. But just before he began to eat the meat a bird who seen all flew up onto the window seal and told Little Red that he was eating his mothers flesh, Little Red looked at his mother and said "Mother this bird told me that I'm eating your flesh" The wolf said in a sweet voice "throw a hatch at that nasty bird he tells you lies" but the bird had already flown off. Red Riding Hood then took a big drink from a glass of wine, he almost emptied it when a cat who also seen it all jumped from the rafters and told Little Red he was drinking the blood of his mother, this unnerved him and he told the wolf "Mother this cat is telling me I'm drinking your blood" The wolf growing more and more impatient said "throw a shoe at that old cat he is good for nothing" but by then the cat had left the house to look for another home and so Little Red finished the rest of his meal undisturbed.

Now the food and drink had made Hood very sleepy, so the wolf suggested that perhaps he should go to sleep. So Little Red undressed and made ready for bed, but he noticed the wolf staring at him with hungry eyes only then did he start to realize weird thing about his mother. "Mother, look how big your ears are" he said and the wolf answered "without them I couldn't hear your heart beating my dear" the wolf sat up more, "Mother, look how big your eyes are" and the wolf answered "it's to see you all the clearer my dear" The wolf gripped the side of the bed, "Mother, look how long your nails are" and the wolf answered "without them I couldn't reach out and touch you my dear" the wolf gripped the bed ripping the sheets, "Mother, look how big your teeth are" and the wolf ate Little Red Riding Hood.

The hunter he arrived at the house and saw what the wolf had done, he swore to kill the wolf for eating the poor boy "but wolves really are stronger" The wolf said as he closed the book letting out a evil laugh with the hunter dead at his feet.


End file.
